


We hover blurry and glossy eyed

by k (sandyk)



Category: The Closer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda, Flynn, Provenza. Murder or fake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We hover blurry and glossy eyed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annavtree for beta magic. Title from Kristin Hersh. No profit garnered ever, etc.
> 
> Written for mardia

 

 

"E-policing," Brenda said, like the word tasted sour.

"We get a lot of tips," Sgt. Gabriel said quickly. He said the word with a very positive tone, something he approved of, apparently. Brenda was sure he thought it was a dandy idea. 

"E bunk," Lt. Provenza said. Lt. Flynn laughed and did not even attempt to cover it.

Brenda let herself smile since she was facing the window. "So what exactly are we supposed to do about this supposed tip?"

"We already did it," Lt. Flynn said. "We made the calls, we checked in the databases, we did it all. Come on."

Brenda said, "If we've done everything, Lt. Flynn, why are you all bringing it up to me?"

"To make you say `e-policing,'" Lt. Flynn said, laughing with Lt. Provenza as Brenda rolled her eyes. 

"Because there were some irregularities," Lt. Tau said over the clamor. It wasn't really clamor, Brenda amended in her head, it was laughing. The chuckle twins. 

"Are we going to all laugh when I ask what those were?"

Lt. Tau said, "Someone emailed us a link to a blog which seems to be a day by day plan by a woman to kill her husband. The blog is anonymous, on a large hosting service anyone can sign up on. It's likely a fake but if it were true, the husband is being poisoned and he works for one of the porn studios in the Valley."

"So what did we do?"

"I tried to convince Lt. Tau we should interview everyone working in the porn industry who has a wife but he thought it was a waste," Lt. Flynn said. "No, I thought it was a waste. Even if the blog is real, we have no identifying characteristics on the poor shlub."

"We know he has a wife," Lt. Tau said. "We know he is not an actor. We know she doesn't think he's unfaithful. She being his wife and would be killer."

"We know she can type. She probably uses spell check." Lt. Flynn said. He paused. 

Brenda said, "And, Lt. Flynn?" 

"It does sound real, though," he said, reluctantly. 

"Sounds real," Lt. Provenza said like he was chewing on the words. "How so?"

"You know what I mean," Lt. Flynn said. "When you've interviewed enough real killers, the poisoners we catch, those women, they have a, they have things in common." He shrugged again. "Call it instinct."

Lt. Tau said, "Which still gives us nothing to go on."

Brenda said, "Did we ask the people who are, who put this blog up?"

"The hosting service gave us the email address and the IP address of the person posting, but they're updating it from different coffeehouses in the Valley and the email address is fake."

"Taking it down won't stop the poisoning," Lt. Provenza said. "She's built up a real head of steam."

Brenda said, "About what? Since it's not adultery. Is it bad spelling?" 

"He's a jerk," Lt. Flynn said.

"It's like she's married to one of us," Lt. Provenza said. "Maybe she was."

"There's your breakthrough," Sgt. Gabriel said under his breath. Everyone ignored him.

"Assuming it's not one of your ex-wives and I think we can say it's not, what do we do now?" No one answered. Lt. Flynn looked down at his desk, nonchalant. Brenda said, "Let's move on."

*

When Brenda walked by Lt. Flynn's desk, he was doing some kind of search online. She recognized that much. She couldn't think of what she had assigned him on their current case he'd be on the internet looking for. She said, "What's that?"

"Nothing," he said. "Absolutely nothing so far."

"Nothing what? What does that," she waved her hand at the screen, "have to do with finding Mr. Gilleth's ex-girlfriend's financial records?"

"Oh, not those. They're on Tau's desk. I'm looking for recent deaths in the Valley. That blog." He was glued to the screen.

"The one your instinct told you was real," she said. 

"Yeah," he said, starting to sound defensive. "I got my part done, Chief."

She looked over at Tau's desk and the pile of folders there. "I believe you, Lt. Flynn," Brenda said. "Let me know if you find anything."

"Okay," he said. 

"Okay then," she said.

*

"I just thought it would be a good idea if we could find her before she did it all the way," Lt. Flynn said, out of the blue.

They were waiting on test results and a suspect being brought up from elsewhere and all Brenda knew was that they had nothing to do and the night ticking away from them. And now Lt. Flynn was babbling. 

"The blog wife," Lt. Flynn said. "She's married to a shlub. But he doesn't beat her or cheat on her. She's not going to have any defense when she gets caught. And she wants to get caught. That's why she's talking about it."

"Is she still talking about it?"

"She hasn't posted in three weeks," Lt. Flynn said.

"Maybe her husband found out and they reconciled," Brenda said. "Or divorced. Which is the much better solution."

"Or he killed her."

"Or he died and she's done bragging about it," Brenda said. "Maybe she never gets caught. It does happen."

"Maybe it was just some art project and we were all played," Lt. Flynn said. He sounded hopeful, Brenda thought. 

Then Detective Daniels walked in with the test results at last. "Tell me, tell me, please," Brenda said. 

*

"The blog was deleted," Lt. Flynn told her. It had been two months since she first remembered it coming up. Brenda figured no one had even thought about it again, but Lt. Flynn had probably checked it every day. 

"Maybe it was just an art project," she said, feeling like it would be the kindest thing to say. She wasn't completely sure why it was kind, but she did know it was. "Crazy art students from USC, maybe it was promotion for a film."

"Probably," Lt. Flynn said. "Sure. They were probably pretty disappointed it didn't get any real publicity."

"So whomever was writing, she didn't kill her Lt. Provenza. Or get killed herself," Brenda said.

He was smiling when she said Provenza, the man himself was asleep with his head on his desk in the corner. He was snoring. 

Lt. Flynn said, "I'm sure you're right, Chief."

THE END

 


End file.
